I Do Not Crumble
by purpledragon6
Summary: Daddy-Dashi AU. When his parents die in an accident, Tadashi finds himself thrown into parenthood, now having to raise his little brother. How will this young adult fair in a field he's not used to? Poorly. Rated K for fluffy moments and humorous antics.
1. Tadashi and Hiro

**A/N: A dramatic start to what is hopefully going to be a very funny and lighthearted story.**

 **Summary: Parent AU where Tadashi finds himself thrown into parenthood when his parents die and leave him with his baby brother.**

 **Chapter Summary: A brief prologue centering around Tadashi, as he starts out for the first time at raising his little brother.**

* * *

 **10 years from present day:**

Monitors from the hospital could be heard beeping from all around, as the young man who heard them sucked in a deep breath and finally brough himself to look down at the heavy weight in his arms. Finally releasing the breath he had been holding, he looked a little closer at the small, blue bundle in his still shaking arms. It was the bundle that had been with him and his parents in the accident, when their car was left beyond repair and their family torn completely. It was a bundle that he was seeing for the first time since he had awoken for the first time in days.

It wasn't terribly heavy in reality, fairly light actually, but in the young man's current state of mind and physical being, it was the heaviest bundle in the world. Arms shaking, he reached up to the top of it with a heavily bandaged hand and knocked part of the blue wrapping away, revealing a tuft of dark black hair sticking out the top. Being slightly uncovered now, the rest of the bundle began to squirm in the other's arms, further knocking the blue away from it.

"Hiro... Calm down." Tadashi muttered, as a set of deep brown eyes glance up gaze to the older male's bloodshot ones.

The little boy was soon revealed to his brother. Sleepy, confused, and yet still very happy to see his older sibling, much to Tadashi's comfort. Upon seeing the older male's eyes soften, Hiro began to smile softly at his older brother, a small act that was soon returned by the older boy, who then gently brought the little one up so he could kiss Hiro's small head. In response to the kiss, Hiro cooed, as all small children did, and snuggled into his brother's hold, making Tadashi feel that not only could he relax a little more, but that he was trusted. Even though Hiro was only a small baby and didn't quitet know his brother or situation yet.

"It'll be okay, Hiro... Even if it's just us now..." Tadashi whispered, feeling his eyes become blury at the thought of having to raise his brother while still hardly being old enough to take care of his ownself.

Both their father and mother had left them both behind earlier that week, when an accident had occured and took both of their lives instantly. Hiro was unharmed, and while Tadashi had the option to leave along with his parents and leave the baby behind, having been all but thrown through the windshield of the car when the accident happened. However, he fought and clung to his life long enough to become stable, and now found himself weakly holding his brother/ward. However, he knee that by making this choice, he would never get to live the life of a normal teenager without a care in the world. Still, he wasn't regretting his choice to stay yet. He chose to stay with this special little boy.

That special little boy, as well as his little brother; Hiro Hamada.

"Its just going to be us for a long while, Hiro... But we'll be alright... I promise." The older brother whispered, gently tucking the boy's blanket under his chin and holding him a little more protectively.

* * *

"Bwo!"

Tadashi grunted in pain as he was rudely awoken from his rather uneasy sleep by Hiro, his three year old brother, who was using his sippy-cup as a hammer to hit his brother in the head with. Usually, Tadashi would have been mad, but since it had awoken him from reliving the worst week of his life, then he really didn't care. Sitting up, he grabbed the sippy cup and then lifted his little brother up.

"Hiro, it's 1 in the morning." Tadashi muttered, bringing the little one in close to his chest before leaning into the fluffy pillows that were on his bed. "What do you nee-?"

Tadashi cut himself off and looked down at his lap as he watched his little brother idly curl up like a cat and then promptly fell asleep once more. Huffing, Tadashi marked this up on his mental chalkboard as the 19th time that Hiro had awoken him out of a sound sleep just so he could sleep on his brother's bed.

"Kid, you know I love you, but this is starring to be way to much." Tadashi huffed as he laid back further onto his bed, watching as his cat-like younger brother slept. "And just because that's cute, it doesn't mean that I'm not annoyed."

Knowing that the other probably hadn't heard him, Tadashi pulled his covers up to his little brother's form, which was up to his own knees, and then promptly shut his eyes, trying to get some sleep despite already feeling the cold of his bedroom begin to touch his skin. Like the 18 times before this, he found that this was just something that he would have to put up with for the night. As long as Hiro was sleeping, then he didn't mind.

"It'll be okay... Isn't it always okay...?" He muttered, opening his eyes just to glance up at his digital clock to check the time.

It was only 1:09 in the morning, and he sighed heavily as he shut his eyes once more and tried to get some sleep. It came difficult to him though, knowing that he still had a while to get more sleep, and a while to dream more of that horrible dream.


	2. Wasabi and Tadashi go to Chuckie Cheeze

**A/N: Okay, so when I was little my older brother convinced me that the ballpits were filled with water and that you could drown in them. My grandma was also a neat and tidy type of person who never wanted us to play in the one they had at McDonalds, so thus this prompt came to existence.**

* * *

Overly greasy pizza and a bunch of half-washed kids, all screaming and touching everything in sight, were really not factors in how Tadashi usually had spent his afternoons. However, since Hiro had gotten bored and demanded that they go somewhere fun, and since Wasabi had insisted on coming with, the oldest Hamada found himself with a bottle of hand sanitizer, washing off both his and his little brother's hands as they prepared to play in the attached playroom of the restaurant they had gone to for lunch. All the while, Wasabi was following behind him and lecturing him.

"Come on, Hiro. The ball pit is fun." Tadashi cooed to the three year old in an attempt to try and coax the startled child into the pool.

"Its fun, and filled with germs and other kids who don't know how to play nice..." Wasabi muttered as he looked at the balls in disgust and stepped away from them promptly.

"Nuh uh!" Hiro cried, now clinging to his brother's arm, which confused Tadashi, as Hiro had been the one to make the suggestion to go to the ball pit in the first place.

"Do you want me to go in with you and prove that there is nothing wrong with it? Tadashi asked him softly, though he himself was a bit hesitant about going in, having no idea whose been in it already and what kind of germs may have been- He really needed to stop hanging out with Wasabi before going to places like this.

* * *

 _"You're taking him where!?" Wasabi gasped in horror as he looked from the oldest Hamada brother to the youngest. "Are you crazy!?"_

 _"Its just to-" Tadashi was cut off suddenly by Wasabi suddenly shrieking in horror._

 _"Do you know what a death trap of germs and calories that place is!?" The older man gasped, grabbing at his hair as if his life depended on it. "Do you know how often those places are cleaned!?"_

 _"N-no...?"_

 _Now, if Tadashi wasn't a new parent, then he probably would have laughed, but the thoughts beginning to form in his mind now weren't funny. This might have been why he took a bottle of cleaner and a 'map of death traps' from Wasabi before he left, before allowing his friend to just tag along with him._

* * *

"Yeah uh!" He was suddenly pulled from his thoughts as his little brother's eyes widen beneath his messy, unbrushed hair, as was the three year old's style. "Go in, Dashi! Go in!"

"O-on second thought, Hiro-" He began, only to suddenly feel Hiro pushing at his legs as hard as he could. "Fine... I'll go in."

With a heavy sigh, he took off his shoes, along with Hiro's and slowly slid in. Upon entering, Hiro finally lept away from his brother and jumped into the sea of colored balls, causing a few to spring up and smack Tadashi in the face and a few going outside of the pit. In the back of the room, Tadashi could hear the horrified screams of his germaphobe friend, but he ignored them as a triumphant smirk drew across his lips, his older brother side pleased with how he got Hiro to try something new.

"I can't believe you let him do that!" Wasabi gasped, but was once again ignored by Tadashi.

"Enjoy yourself, kiddo." He muttered as he waited for his little brother to resurface.

A full minute passed after he had said that, and the older Hamada began to feel worried. There was no sign of his younger brother/ward at all, and none of the balls were moving in the ball pit either. Another minute passes and still nothing. Tadashi's heart was practically beating out of his chest by now and for a minute he felt like he was going to have a heart attack from worrying.

"You know, you like like a pretty big weirdo to the people who are watching. You're just stare at the balls in some kind of trance." Wasabi sighed in an 'I told you so' type of way as he watched the Hamada brother in his panic. "You know, I'm not going to say I told you so, bu-"

"Hiro!" Finally something in Tadashi snapped and he dove in after his little brother.

 _'Crap, hes probably dead by now!'_ He mentally swore to himself, all forms of logic, as well as pride, leaving him. _'Can kids drown in ball pits!?'_

Finally, he found Hiro, who was safe and sound and giggling like an idiot as he tossed a ball out through the bottom of the pit and watching it roll away. With a sigh of relief, Tadashi proceeded to scoop him up into his arms and stood up rather quickly, suddenly realizing that the balls only came up to his knees.

"Hiro! Don't you dare do that again! I was worried about you!" Tadashi exclaimed to the completely oblivious child, more focused on the red ball in his hands than at his big brother.

"Chuck cheees fun!" He cried out suddenly, letting the ball roll out of his hands and into the mix of other balls.

"We're going home and you're getting a bath." Wasabi called firmly to Hiro, though the child doesn't seem to mind at all, for a bath seems like the ball pit as well.

With a nod of agreement, Tadashi made quick work of getting out of the ball pit, not even minding that Wasabi was all but hosing them both off with his can of cleaner, and promptly putting their shoes back on. All while doing this, the men were so distracted that they didn't notice anyone else around them.

"Oh, your son is so cute!" A female's voice suddenly says as Tadashi quickly looked up at her.

"H-hes my brother actually." He corrected her quickly, handing Hiro over to Wasabi so he could finish putting on his own shoes quickly.

"Oh, its so sweet that you're playing with your baby brother! Most guys wouldn't do that." She said sweetly, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a slip of paper.

"Well, you know. This kid is his life and everything." Wasabi mutter dryly, looking Hiro over and gently swiping a piece of lint away from the child's hair. "Which would explain why he chose _this_ place for lunch."

"You didn't have to come with." Tadashi snapped back, but low enough that only Wasabi could hear as he turned back to the woman and quickly took the paper. "And thank you."

"Well, if you want to set up a play date with me and your little brother, heres my number." The woman smiles as she turned on her heels and promptly left, leaving both men and the kid behind.

Tadashi flushed softly, smiling a little as he watched her leave, only to be brought back to reality by a red ball hitting him in the head and a sudden spray of sanitizer following quickly after the balls path.


End file.
